


Just Like The Movies [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Pretty things, RPBB2016, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Romance, SPNRarePairBigBang2016, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNRarePairBigBang2016/works/6648847">Just Like The Movies</a>" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64">Starrstruck_64</a>, for SPN Rare Pair Bang 2016. </p><p>Fic summary: Donna was absolutely sure of two things in life:</p><p>1. Politics and religion made for horrendous dinner topics.<br/>2. Powdered donuts, while messy and utterly fattening, counted as a gift from God.<br/>Although she was fairly sure she could add one more thing to her list of absolute truths: Dean Winchester was going to be the death of her.</p><p>Or the one where Donna signs up for Creative Writing at Jody’s urging and meets Dean, the TA who, while being without a doubt way out of her league, is really the perfect distraction for her first semester without Doug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Movies [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrstruck_64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_DEFCON Level 1 Dangerous_

 

_Just Friends_


End file.
